Investigation
by ForestSprite
Summary: During an undercover mission two sides cross almost ruining it all. What will happen later? YYHIY crossover
1. chp 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all  
  
Investigation  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He watched as they came in. The tall silver haired man with his flashing golden eyes dressed in a dark business suit and the ebony haired, icy blue eyed female barely clad in a short black mini skirt and a red tube top that held onto his arm. She looked like she wasn't all that intelligent which would make sense. Who in their right mind would want to get mixed up in this kind of thing? Drug dealers. He snorted in disgust watching as the others came in behind following loyally not really bothering with them. If anyone gave him trouble it would be the silver haired one.  
  
His crimson eyes watched every move they made taking in everything. He hadn't heard of a group that had a pair like this but they might be new and would probably make a mistake. He hoped to god they did. He was getting sick of all this. He was sick of this undercover crap having to put up with the annoyingly over cautious prick who was supposed to be the ring leader of this whole thing.  
  
He spotted the suitcase the man held in his free hand. He walked with high confidence in himself his long easy steps he made told that to anyone who paid attention. The female also seemed not to have any worries but then again it seemed the females were usually in this just because the leaders got a lot of money and could get them anything they wanted.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted his partner also taking in the new development. They had been expecting someone else to tell the truth, but this just might work out easier. He made a small motion with his hand to him which he caught.  
  
The tall red head nodded his emerald green eyes holding a rare sense of seriousness in them as he ran a hand through his hair making two quick motions which were caught by the two others that were with them.  
  
Rookies.  
  
He shook his head. He really hoped everything went all right. If there was one thing he hated it was working with rookies. They felt they had to prove something to their superiors and tended to make mistakes that could prove fatal. He was praying something like that didn't happen.  
  
He watched the big man himself take his place at the large table and gave a small sigh. Time to get back into role he thought darkly as he moved to position himself at his side acting as a bodyguard. Truth was if someone tried to shoot him he would gladly step out of the way and let him get hit but he had to make it look good.  
  
He noticed the searching gaze of the tall golden eyed man looking at him taking in his appearance his eyes flashing with hidden information. He allowed a small smirk to pull at his face. It would appear this man was really smart and not one to take lightly.  
  
"Welcome, I assume you have the goods Tanaka." Joe said motioning him to take a seat across the table from him.  
  
The silver haired man looked at him carefully then nodding he sat down gracefully in the chair and pulled the suitcase up setting it on the table to be in sight. Joe made to reach out for it but the man pulled it out of reach earning an angry growl from him. "What games are you playing at Tanaka?"  
  
"No games." the man said smoothly glancing at the female that stood at his side who just seemed to ignore him. The others that came with them stood at the back of the room watching everything carefully. Shaking his head he turned back to the leader. "I want to see the goods first."  
  
"You're a careful man Tanaka. I like that but it can cause problems." Joe replied a small smile pulling at his face as he clasped his pudgy hands together in front of him. He had small eyes that reminded one of a weasel set in his large round face that held a lot of fat with an overly large nose underneath it his lips thin were pursed together as he seemed to think.   
  
Tanaka made no move to show that he changed his mind. Joe gave a small laugh as his eyes wandered to the girl that was with him. "She's a pretty one Tanka. Where did you pick her up at?" his licked his lips as his eyes filled with lust looking at her.  
  
"Business Joe." Tanaka said a bit sharply his eyes turning back to the female who seemed unaffected by all this.  
  
"I see. So she's one of your favorites? You'll give her to me when your through with her will you? She really is a pretty one." he gave a small sigh as he unclapsed his hand one going to the top of his shiny bald head scratching it thoughtfully. "Back to business. Kyle, Steve bring out the package for our friends."  
  
The time was coming. He looked out of the corner of his eye trying to find his partner spotting him far off to the side. He made the motion that they were to go in a little bit. Nodding his head to show that he had gotten the signal he in turn looked for the other two to give them the signal as well.  
  
He watched as two of the stupid goons came in with two small suitcases of their own. Nodding his head Tanaka stood up and opened up the suitcase and turned it toward them to show a suitcase full of money.  
  
Joe smiled happily. "Everything is in there. The 2.5 mil. is all accounted for." Tanaka said. "The goods?"  
  
"Show them." Joe smirked as they pulled out their guns. "It was nice doing business with you Tanaka."  
  
"Freeze. Police."  
  
He groaned. Stupid rookie.  
  
End Chappy  
  
What do you guys think of this so far? Should I continue on with it or no? Let me know please r&r and I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
ForestSprite 


	2. chp 2

Disclaimer-I own nuffin   
  
Investigation  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Jesus the cops. They must have brought them here with them. Kill them." Joe shouted  
  
loudly as he jumped up from the table as his men pointed guns at the two on the other  
  
end of the table.  
  
"Maru. Get down." the girl snapped suddenly coming to life. She leapt at the silver hair  
  
man knocking him off his chair as the guns were fired. She rolled over top of him and  
  
pulled out a small gun tucked into the purse she carried with her. She came up and shot  
  
two quick precise shots hitting two men that were shooting at the men that came with  
  
them in the back.  
  
"Find Joe. I want him alive." she shouted over her shoulder as she ducked under the table  
  
to avoid getting hit by a bullet.  
  
He watched in amazement as he too took to cover pulling out his own gun. He looked to  
  
his partner who while shaking his head at the stupidity of the rookie was looking  
  
admiringly at the female who it seemed had a brain after all.  
  
She rolled into clear view of everyone abandoning her shelter as she sat perfectly still and  
  
shot again up into the ceiling watching as a man fell from the top screaming in pain and  
  
horror the sickening crack was heard clearly as he hit the ground hard.   
  
She got up and began to run her hand fumbling in her purse coming out with a  
  
communicator. "He's getting away. South gate, do not shoot to kill. I repeat do not shoot  
  
to kill." she disappeared through a doorway pursuing the fleeing drug dealer.  
  
Narrowing his eyes he aimed his gun and shot. "Watch yourself." he heard his partner  
  
yell out. He turned to look at him trying to see what he was talking about when he saw  
  
one of Joe's stupid goons pointing a gun at him. He cursed, mentally banging his head on  
  
a wall. He had turned his attention away and it seemed he was going to die.  
  
"Damn it Frankie don't kill the cops." a man that had come in with Tanaka said to the  
  
man. "Get your butt over here and help us will ya? Besides I thought we placed you in  
  
here to tell us stuff like this."  
  
"Watch it. I didn't know they were cops ok?" the man snapped turning away from him  
  
shooting up into the ceiling a couple times bringing down 3 more men. Snipers.  
  
"Where did she go?" a man yelled.  
  
"She went after the leader."  
  
"Jesus." the man yelled again. "I'm beginning to wonder if she's just suicidal." They all  
  
lowered their guns as they were no longer being fired at.  
  
"Anyone injured?" a voice asked ringing loudly in the almost empty room except for  
  
them.  
  
"Damn. Guys I think Maru is injured." one of the men said as he hurried to the side of the  
  
silver haired man.  
  
"Yo, you ok Maru?" the guy said as he rolled him over carefully. His eyes widened  
  
considerably. "Get the ambulance here. He's been shot."  
  
"Got ya." one of the others said pulling out a cell phone dialing the number.  
  
"Where is she?" someone yelled again.  
  
"I'm right here." a voice snapped.   
  
They turned to see the girl by the doorway leaning against it for support. She stumbled a  
  
bit as she came in but caught her balance. "What's the report?"  
  
"Special Agent Maru is injured ma'am, as well as those goons that fired at us."  
  
"Fine fine." she said. "Frankie, James." she said in a commanding tone. Two men stood  
  
up straight at attention.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" one of them asked.   
  
"I want you to stand outside and wait for backup they should be here soon."  
  
"Souta."  
  
"Yes?" the young man looked toward her from his spot by the injured agent.  
  
"I want you to take care of Maru got it?" she asked a small warm smile on her face.  
  
"Yes ma'am." he answered smartly.  
  
"Don't fail me. Special Agent Houshi, Special Agent Taijiya (sp?)"  
  
"Yes?" a girl asked walking over to her. "You're injured." she said surprised seeing  
  
blood on her arm.   
  
"I'll be fine. It's not mine." she said shortly. "Gather the four law enforcers and get some  
  
information. I want to know why they were here in our stakeout, how long they have  
  
been undercover, as well as any thing else you can think of. Got it?"  
  
"Yes." a boy said slinking towards them.  
  
"Don't even think of it Houshi." the girl said as she walked off.  
  
He pouted a bit. "I have no idea what you talk of."  
  
"Whatever. Come on we gotta talk to those four guys." the girl replied ignoring him.  
  
Later On  
  
"What's the word?" Special Agent Taijiya asked.  
  
"They found Joe and are questioning him right now." the girl answered quietly. "Have  
  
you gotten anything out of the four yet?"  
  
"Not a word. It would seem Red and Spiky are the ones that the other two look to  
  
because they won't speak as long as they don't. They want to talk to the person who is in  
  
charge of this."  
  
"Fine. I will talk to them then." she said as she walked over to the four people where  
  
Special Agent Houshi was at trying to get them to talk.  
  
"You are dismissed Houshi." she said calmly.  
  
"But ma'am...."  
  
"Go." she said gently but firmly. Nodding defeated he walked off. "I am Special Agent  
  
Higurashi." she said looking at each of them carefully. "I'm the one in charge and I heard  
  
you wanted to talk to me."  
  
The four men in front of her remained quiet for a bit giving her a chance to look at them.  
  
One had spiky black hair with a splash of white in it, and wore a white bandanna his  
  
crimson eyes sparkled with intelligence. He was maybe a good two inches or three taller  
  
then her and happened to be good looking.  
  
The one next to him was to say the least beautiful. He had long red hair with cunning  
  
emerald green eyes and while he seemed to look a bit like a girl he had a very masculine  
  
air around him. He would be a lot taller then her.  
  
The other two she could tell were rookies by the way they sat there. They had no  
  
experience in something like this. The two of them were quite plain with brown hair and  
  
wide brown eyes. Boring.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We have been on this case for awhile ma'am." the red head said in a charming tone. She  
  
hated it when people spoke to her like that. Something about it bugged her.  
  
"Just call me Kagome. I hate formalities." she said shortly. "What else?"  
  
"Sis?"   
  
She turned to face the young boy, Souta. "Yea what's up? Is Maru ok?"  
  
"He's fine." he replied holding a cell out to her. "The boss wants to talk to you."   
  
She took it grimacing. "Excuse me." she said to the four as she went to take the call.  
  
The young boy looked at them carefully. "You almost ruined all of this." he said  
  
accusingly.  
  
"We almost ruined all of this?" one of the rookies asked incredulous.  
  
"Yes you." he snapped. "If it weren't for you Kagome and Sesshomaru would have been  
  
able to do this nice and clean because they would have had proof."  
  
"Are you from the FBI?" the other rookie asked  
  
"Yea, what of it?"  
  
"Just curious. What were you doing in a case with drug dealers? You never come in  
  
unless you have information that it's a huge ring."  
  
"It was a huge ring and they weren't just dealing with drugs." he growled at them.  
  
The girl came back and glared at them all. "Souta go home. I'll be there later. Why don't  
  
you order something for us to eat?"  
  
"But Kag-chan..."  
  
"Go. We're sending a lot of other people back too. Go home and get some rest. I'll be  
  
there later. I just have to take care of somethings."  
  
"Fine." he walked off muttering softly.  
  
"Excuse him. He's a bit hotheaded."  
  
"Isn't he a bit young to be in the FBI?" the red head asked.  
  
"He's a year older then I was before I joined." she said proudly.  
  
"Then aren't you too young to be in charge of a case like this?"  
  
"I was chosen especially for this. I got more important things to be doing then to argue  
  
with you. What's your names?" she asked exasperated.  
  
"Kurama." the red head said. "That's Hiei." he indicated to the quiet spiky haired man.  
  
"The other two are Leo and J.J." he finished introducing them all.  
  
"Well I'm sure that Souta has told you that you almost ruined our stake out but that's no  
  
problem. We just busted them faster then we planned but it makes everyone else safer in  
  
this world."  
  
"Well thankfully this didn't turn out too bad. By the way some of our agents will be  
  
coming around to get some more information from you guys soon. Just so you know."  
  
she walked away with a slight limp.  
  
Kurama watched after her curiously his eyes falling a bit toward the ground. "Shit." he  
  
murmured.  
  
Hiei looked at him questioning then turned to see what Kurama was looking. He saw a  
  
line of blood that hadn't been there earlier.  
  
End Chappy 


	3. chp 3

Disclaimer- I own nuffin but please do enjoy  
  
Investigation  
  
ForestSprite  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kurama followed behind not far from Kagome watching as she'd stop to talk to other  
  
agents, sometimes laughing and smiling and other times giving out orders to be carried  
  
out. One agent rushed over to her and spoke rapidly to her making motions with her  
  
hands as she did so. Kagome rested a hand on the girls shoulder to calm her down and  
  
then the girl pointed to a spot not far from them.   
  
Nodding her head Kagome walked off. Curious Kurama followed keeping her in view but  
  
keeping some distance between them. He followed her to find her standing next to a man  
  
who somewhat resembled her injured partner except he seemed like he'd be more fun  
  
then the other man who seemed somewhat stiff.   
  
The man was gripping the agents shoulders as he shook her somewhat roughly and  
  
Kurama snuck forward trying to make out the discussion.   
  
"You could have gotten yourself killed and followed my brother to the hospital. What did  
  
you think you were doing?"  
  
"It would seem by the way you're thinking I wasn't thinking at all Inuyasha. Would you  
  
mind letting go of my shoulders? I'd really hate to hurt you."  
  
The boy looked somewhat surprised to find his hands gripping her shoulders tightly as if  
  
he couldn't remember doing that at all and dropped his hold on her.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Oh so you really do care about your brother? I knew it all along." she smiled slightly.  
  
The boy glared at her. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you were worried about  
  
him. He should do fine. Souta called not to long ago with an update on his condition. He  
  
should be up soon but we won't be able to go out or anything. His arm is pretty bad I  
  
guess."  
  
The boy gave a relieved sigh. "That's good."  
  
"Yes. Gods know what I'd do if I was stuck with the others without your brother. I'd be  
  
driven insane."  
  
"You mean you aren't already?" he teased her slightly.  
  
"You know what I mean." she said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hmm." he said in reply.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here anyway? You have the night off. Go back home now  
  
mister." she said with a huge grin.  
  
"I was at the bosses office when I heard about what happened here and came down here  
  
as fast as I could. I heard someone was injured and figured it might have been you."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how many people think you might be suicidal?" he asked her.  
  
"Really? People think of me like that? How do they come up with that?" she asked her  
  
head cocking to the side curiously.  
  
"You always dive head first into everything. Remember that case a couple months ago?  
  
We couldn't drag you away from it for the life of the world. You didn't eat and hardly  
  
ever left your office only going home a couple of times when Souta called begging you to  
  
come home. Then on that other case nine months ago when you...."  
  
He was cut off as she glared at him. "I get your point Inuyasha. Look I'm not suicidal  
  
ok."  
  
"That's right. You're passionate about your work." he said with a snort.  
  
"Exactly." she said. "and don't you take that attitude with me mister."  
  
"How are you going to survive when dad forces you on that break?"  
  
"Who says I was going to take it?"  
  
"You do know you're being threatened with the chance of being fired right?"  
  
"Of course I do but if I don't need the break I don't see why I have to take it when it can  
  
go to someone else. Why don't you take it? You have to start planning with Kikyo for  
  
your wedding don't you?"  
  
"That's not it. It seems they think you are a danger to yourself right now."  
  
"A danger to myself hmm? I never heard of myself described like that before but I guess  
  
it works."  
  
"You're not bothered by it at all?"  
  
"Why should I be? Look Yasha ya gotta understand I could care less what the others say  
  
about me."  
  
"Can't you just get over your obsession of revenge and stuff like that? Please Kag for me  
  
and Maru."  
  
"After I find him I'll get over it." she said her eyes hardened as she looked at him.  
  
"Kagome your obsession is dangerous." he said trying to plead with her.  
  
"He will pay for what he did. I won't let him get away with it Inuyasha. I have a feeling  
  
that this case will lead to him."  
  
"Is that why you didn't object to being assigned to this case? Because you thought it  
  
would lead to him?"  
  
"Of course and I didn't think it would lead me to him. I knew it will and I have proof that  
  
he's connected to this drug ring." she reached into her pocket and pulled out something  
  
and showed it to him.  
  
Looking at her cautiously he took it and looked at it. His eyes widened considerably and  
  
he cursed softly. "Shit. Kagome are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure and with this I'll be able to find him soon."  
  
"You're not to be doing this Kagome. You can get fired for it."  
  
"If I get fired I get fired." she shrugged grabbing the thing in his hands putting it back in  
  
her pockets. "Personally I don't care if I get fired once I find him."  
  
"Damn it Kag." he said as he reached out and pulled her into a hug. "You're either damn  
  
brave or damn stupid. I'm not sure which one it is."  
  
"A little bit of both Inuyasha. A little bit of both." she murmured as she returned the hug.  
  
"I want you to go back home now Inuyasha. I'll stop by later or something ok?" she  
  
asked as she pulled out of his hold.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her suspiciously his golden eyes narrowed on her  
  
innocent face.  
  
"Jesus Inuyasha. I'm going to go to the hospital to see Fluffy and then I have to go see the  
  
boss. Don't get obsessive yourself now on me." she growled angrily at him. "I'm a big  
  
girl who can take care of herself."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that." he muttered.  
  
She turned her back to him. "Go home Inuyasha. I have some matters to finish taking  
  
care of here and then I'm leaving to visit Maru and dad."  
  
"I'll tell him to go easy on you Kag." he grinned somewhat sadly as she wouldn't turn to  
  
look at him. "Kagome...." he reached a hand out to her but she just stepped forward being  
  
missed by it. "I'll see you later imouto." he said softly as he walked back to where his car  
  
was parked and left.  
  
With a sigh Kagome's shoulders slumped a bit but then she pulled herself together and  
  
walked back to where everyone is.  
  
Kurama had watched the whole discussion with fascination. This Kagome was something  
  
else. He made his way back to his partner to talk to him.  
  
Kagome was just talking to some of the other agents, giving different instructions to them  
  
and checking to see if they understood what it was they were supposed to do. Satisfied  
  
they had everything under control she left them to their devices and walked away. As she  
  
walked she took notice of the two men that walked next to her. They were the two  
  
officers from earlier.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" she asked looking at the tall read head and slightly  
  
shorter spiky black hair guy.  
  
"Have you seen anyone about that wound?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hm? I don't think I know what you are talking about."  
  
"The wound on your leg." Hiei said shortly.  
  
"I assure you I have no injuries whatsoever." she said as she continued walking. She  
  
paused as she heard a ringing tone and quickly fished out her cell phone. "Yea? Oh yes  
  
sir. Of course sir. Right away sir, I am on my way. Thank you. Yes I will. He's doing fine  
  
sir. Supposed to be out soon sir. Right. Gotcha. Be right there in a bit. Yes I will do that  
  
for you. Yes." she hung up the phone.  
  
"I need the wolf pack." she said loudly ignoring the the two men next to her.  
  
Instantly four people walked forward to her. "I've just been called back to take care of  
  
some stuff. Can I trust you guys to run the show?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." the girl Sango said smartly smirking.  
  
Kagome just smiled and lightly hit her on the arm. "Smartass. Oh and Houshi no groping  
  
Sango or you will be joining Maru in the hospital and I don't think we can really handle  
  
that right now."  
  
"What gave you the idea I would do such a thing?" he asked innocently.  
  
Both girls gave a snort. "Don't do it." she said. "Koga keep an eye on him for me will  
  
ya?"  
  
"Sure thing boss." the brown haired man grinned as he replied.  
  
"I'm surrounded by smartasses." she said shaking her head. "Oh Naraku? Please help  
  
Sango as well will you? Make sure Houshi doesn't do anything stupid because Koga will  
  
probably allow him to do something stupid." she said in a pleading tone as she spoke to  
  
the man with the long black hair. The mans eyes softened somewhat as he nodded his  
  
head at her.  
  
She gave him a warm smile as she gave him a small hug. "You're the best Naraku. By the  
  
way you all have permission to bonk Miroku on the head if he does try anything but try  
  
not to injure him to bad that he has to go to the hospital. I have no idea how long Maru is  
  
going to be out."  
  
"Sure Kag-chan. We won't hurt him too bad." Sango said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"You're scary when you're like that." Kagome said shaking her head at her friend. "Ok  
  
guys I'm off to visit Maru at the hospital and then most likely get yelled at by the boss.  
  
See you all later. Any of you want me to tell him anything?"  
  
"Yea tell him if he wanted off so badly he didn't need to get shot to do it." Kouga said  
  
grinning. Naraku shook his head at the stupidity of the other man and knocked him over  
  
the head.  
  
Kagome laughed at them. "Ok no killing each other. See you all later." she said as she  
  
spun on her heels and walked away from them.  
  
"Bye see ya later." her friends called to her.  
  
She waved back at them and continued to walk away from them only to find the guys  
  
walking along side her still. She frowned a bit miffed. "Is there anything I can do for you  
  
two?"  
  
"You still haven't had that wound checked." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn." (do I really need to tell you who said that?)  
  
"Look it'll be fine ok? Now if you will excuse me I have to go check on Sesshomaru at  
  
the hospital quickly then go meet with Inutoushi. (sp?)"  
  
"If it's not a wound then how do you explain all the blood?" Kurama asked looking at the  
  
ground from the direction she had come from. There was blood in a streak that stopped  
  
where she was.  
  
She calmly looked into his eyes. "I assure you that is not a wound from today. Now move  
  
out of my way."  
  
"Kagome!" a voice called out.  
  
"Yes?" she asked still looking at the two angrily.  
  
"Your brother just called and said that you're not to push yourself and be home soon."  
  
"That little punk." she grumbled. "Why can't he just call me on my cell phone?"  
  
"Because you're stubborn and would have ignored it but if we knew we'd push you to  
  
listen."  
  
"Shut up Kass and get back to work."  
  
"Aye aye captain."  
  
"I'm surrounded by smartasses." she grumbled.  
  
A laugh was heard in reply.  
  
She shook her head in slight amusement when her cell began to ring. "Hello?" she said  
  
into it pausing as she listened to the person on the other line.  
  
"Well yea. What's it to you if I am? Oh you think so?" she smiled. "Just wait until I find  
  
you boy then you go down. Yes it's nice talking to you to." her smile turned to a grin.  
  
"I'll be stopping by in a little bit. Hmm well I don't know. Chocolate? I guess so. How  
  
about another surprise as well? You'd like that? Good. Of course baby. I'll be there soon.  
  
Wait with Inuyasha. Ok bye-bye baby." she hung up the phone a smile on her face as she  
  
brushed past the two surprised men.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Think we should go after her?"  
  
"She's going to die soon with all that blood loss."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Kurama said as he walked toward his own car pulling out the  
  
keys. Hiei followed behind him as they came upon a nice black viper (I want one of these  
  
too)  
  
Kurama slid into the drivers seat and Hiei next to him in the passenger. "Any clue where  
  
she's going?"  
  
"She said something about the hospital and then meeting her boss."  
  
"Know where that is?"  
  
"Find out." Hiei replied boredly tossing him a cell phone.  
  
Shrugging Kurama caught it and a couple minutes later he grinned triumphantly. "Got it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You wouldn't believe where it is they are meeting." he chuckled.  
  
End chapter  
  
ok that wasn't all that great but yea hopefully i can fix that  
  
ForestSprite 


	4. chp 4

Disclaimer- I own nuffin but please do enjoy  
  
Investigation ForestSprite Chapter 4  
  
She stood by his bedside reaching out her hand tentatively but pulling back. She bit her lower lip nervously then reached out again. She reached to the man on the bed and slowly ran her hand through his silky silver hair. A smile on her face she began to trace small designs on his face. She was so absorbed in what she was doing she didn't notice the occupant of the bed's eyes open up until he spoke.  
"Do you always molest people in their sleep?" She jumped practically hitting the ceiling. "Holy ..... Sesshomaru you scared me." she said her hand gripping the spot over her heart.  
"Yes but I wasn't the one feeling someone up in their sleep while they're injured." "I wasn't feeling you up Mr. Icicle." she growled as she pulled a chair close to his bed. "How are you? How's the arm?" He gave a small snort. "The arm is fine the rest of me feels like it got hit by a semi. Did you get the license on that thing? I think it might have been a sixteen wheeler." "I think you just made a joke." she said a small smile on her face. "For all the years I've known you I've never known you to have a sense of humor." He reached up and lightly hit her.  
She gave a small pout rubbing furiously at the spot acting like she was in pain. "What was that for Maru? Don't ya still love me?" "Sometimes I wonder why I did in the first place." "Because I have that kind of personality where you just can't deny me." she replied confidently nodding her head.  
"Is that so?" "Yep that and also the fact that I'm so cute and one of the few people who can make you smile." "You're cute?" "Are you saying I'm not?" she growled dangerously at him.  
"....." "If you weren't injured already I'd be kicking your butt for that." she muttered. "Guess what? Your father says I have to meet with him so I should probably get going and I also have to get a hold of Inuyasha. Have to let him know how you're doing. He came not long after you were taken in the ambulance." "Yes he was here before you were." "He was? Did he say anything in particular?" she asked innocently.  
"Don't give me that Kagome. You've been looking further into this case without anyone elses knowledge. Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get in for that?" "I won't get into trouble if Inuyasha will keep his yap shut and I know I can trust you not to say anything about it because you understand. Come on Maru this means the world to me. This is my reason for doing this. For getting involved. You do understand don't you? The reason for my actions why I have to bring him down?" "Quit while your ahead or before you get fired Kagome." he advised her.  
She threw her hands up frustrated growling an annoyed sound. "Why the hell doesn't anyone understand this? I went into the force for this particular reason because of what happened." "If it is connected to that then you should know you'll get pulled off of the case soon if anyone else makes the link even if Inuyasha or I did not say anything." "Are you saying you plan on saying something Sesshomaru?" she asked in an icy tone.  
"I think you need to think of your family. Souta isn't up to taking care of everyone in your family for you if you do something stupid and die." "I'm not going to die so would you shut up already." she snapped angrily at him.  
"Just like you're not suicidal?" "I'm not suicidal either. I'm very passionate about my work." "Passionate my ass. You're obsessed with every drug case or any new kind of ring that crops up thinking it will you lead you to him. Why don't you just give it a rest already? As far as anyone knows he's dead." "He's not dead and I have proof." "What kind of proof could you possibly have?" "This." she reached into her purse and pulled out a folder. Carefully she withdrew from it its contents a handful of pictures. She handed them over to him leaning back against her chair with a superior smile on her face.  
He looked at them with a frown on his face. "How much did you pay this person who got you the pictures?" "Who says I had to pay?" she asked quirking an eyebrow. "You forget before I turned my life around I was into many things that could hardly be counted as legal. I know many a people who owe me for stuff I had done for them back then and stuff I've done for them now." "What? You mean buying them their drugs?" he snorted as he handed her back the pictures.  
She glared at him snatching them angrily from him. "I'm quite on the legal side now thank you very much. I don't get you at all. I thought you of all people would support me on this. You were so understanding back then, where did that go?" "I haven't changed, I'm just more logical now Kagome." he said calmly.  
"Damn it, damn your logic and damn you. I don't need this and I don't need you." she stood up the chair scraping against the floor as she pushed it back away from her and made her way to the door. Glaring at him she picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed a number in. "Hello Inutoushi. (sp?) Yes this is Kagome. About that meeting I'm going have to ask if you can wait until tomorrow. Yes sir and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I know. Can you inform Souta that I want him to pick all three of them up for me? Thank you sir. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up her phone and tossed it at him and stalked out of the room. "Kagome." he called after her.  
"Damn it Kagome." She didn't stop or turn around.  
He looked at the cell phone picking it up carefully. There was no way anyone could get a hold of her now if she didn't have it with her.  
Damn it all to hell.  
  
with Kagome  
She drove her mind fuming as her discussion with Sesshomaru replayed itself constantly in her head. She kept driving not really realizing where she was at before she pulled over. She was in the park, it was the same place Sesshomaru found her after the incident.  
She shook her head hard as if trying to dispel any thoughts. "What did I do to deserve this?" she muttered.  
"Why doesn't anyone understand?" she yelled this time banging her head hard on the steering wheel not taking notice of the pain that circled her, or the thin stream of blood that trickled down. She sat there for the longest time, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs as her face was hidden in her hands that were folded in front of her, the car was off.  
  
End Chapter  
  
So what do ya all think? Is this worth continuing or should I stop right where i'm at? R&R FS 


End file.
